


Struggling To Write: Teen Titans Shipping

by Psyga315



Series: Struggling To Write [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Meta, Parody, Romance, Short Story, name's the same, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyga is called by a mysterious benefactor to write up a Terra/Beast Boy fanfic. Needless to say from the tags, it ends badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling To Write: Teen Titans Shipping

Yet another phone call. Psyga woke up to go grab his phone.

“Hello?” He asked. For once, the Admin wasn’t the one talking.

“Hi. You must be the new writer for AO3, right?” The voice asked.

“Yeah?” Psyga spoke back.

“I want you to write me a fix fic!” He said.

“… Who do you want me to bring back from the dead?” Psyga got up and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

“No. I don’t want you to save anyone. The only thing needing a good fix is love.” He said.

“Oh God, you’re one of those shippers who got pissed at the Harry Potter epilogue, right?” Psyga asked.

“No! I am upset at a finale though. It ruined one of my favourite pairings.” He said.

“Well, sorry to say it, but people grow up and realize that the people they love weren’t all that cracked up to be. Things change and-”

“DON’T YOU **_DARE_** BRING THAT UP!” The voice barked into Psyga’s ear.

“Ow! Bring what up? Things change?” Psyga asked.

“YES!” Another bark.

“OW!” Psyga could feel his ears bleed.

“I hated that finale for my entire life, and I want _you_ to fix it!” He asked.

“Why me?” Psyga asked.

“Well… I looked you up on the Freelance Writers website.” The person said.

“Freelance writers?” Psyga asked. He looked it up and noticed his name on the AO3 Freelance Writers list. “… Look, I did _not_ put my name on there. I’m betting that admin put me there and-”

“Well, now you’re going to fix the pairing for me. Work your writing magic!” The caller said.

“All magic comes with a price, deary.” Psyga sniggered. “How much are you willing to pay?”

“A hundred bucks!” He said.

“Deal! Who’s the lucky couple?” Psyga asked.

“Beast Boy and Terra.” With that, a click. Psyga gave a devilish grin and dialed on the phone.

“Hey, I think I found one of the princesses.”

* * *

 

“YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS, SLADE!” Robin said as he chased Slade through the streets.

“Hmph, if you think you can catch me after the last dozen encounters, think again!” Slade tossed a conveniently placed fruit stand at Robin. However, Cyborg blasted it away with his Sonic Cannon. Slade ran into a green woodpecker who wound up pecking away at his skull before changing into a gorilla and punching Slade across. However, Slade, in his momentum, back flipped and kicked Robin in the face.

“AH!” Robin got knocked back.

“Give it up. You’ll never stack up to me.” Slade said. As he was about to walk away, a Keyblade smacked him in the face.

“ **You wear Keyblade Armor and yet lack a Keyblade?** ” The man in orange and gold armor asked. Robin rubbed his eyes, trying to see if it wasn’t just Batman in a new suit of armor with the pointy ears. The man took off his helmet. “I was told there would be a Princess of Heart nearby. Probably some information as to where Master Xehanort went. Do you two have any ideas?” The man asked. The gorilla changed back into Beast Boy.

“Huh? Uh, dude, we’re not in medieval times. Who the heck are you anyways?” Beast Boy asked. The man turned around, showing Beast Boy his luscious brown spiky hair.

“My name is… Terra.” Terra gazed into Beast Boy’s green emerald orbs… That’s what the kids use nowadays to describe eyes, right? Orbs? Like, McGuffins villains use to awake great evils slumbering beneath the earth? Yeah, let’s go with orbs.

“Hi, Terra. My name is Beast Boy.” Beast Boy held Terra’s hands and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

 

“ **THAT’S NOT THE TERRA I WANT!!!** ” The caller yelled.

“You stated to ship Beast Boy with Terra. You didn’t say _which_ Terra. Well, time to get me a hundred smackeroos.” Psyga said.

“You’ll pay for thi-” Click.


End file.
